Bonding
by revivalofawriter
Summary: The weekend is off to a rocky start for Austin and Dez when they offend the female half of Team Austin. Dez doesn't think he and Ally can have a good time together and Austin would prefer a weekend with Ally instead of Trish. What happens when an accident causes Trish and Ally to act differently?
1. Bad Boys

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

"I can't believe you would say that about me Dez," Ally complained as she stormed into Sonic Boom.

Dez followed behind her with his hands in the air. He stopped when she paused at the staircase and turned to face him. "What is the big deal? All I said was," he stood up straight and looked off into the distance, "It's going to suck being stuck here with Ally for two days without Austin." He turned back to the girl and smiled.

Ally narrowed her eyes at the boy and tilted her head to the side. "And why wouldn't that hurt my feelings?"

The boy let out a breath and put a hand to his head. "All I'm saying is, we probably won't have as good a time with just the two of us hanging out. You're not, let's see...um fun like Austin or rude mixed with fun like Trish." He shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder gently. "We're just like peanut butter and jelly."

"Those are great together Dez," Ally replied as she raised a brow. "Besides, you wanted to hang out with me when Austin was dating Kira."

He made a disgusted face and moved his hand from her shoulder. "Peanut butter and jelly are not good on soup and I was desperate back then." Without another word he turned on his heels and began walking out of the instrument store.

"Yeah, well," Ally began to shout as she leaned forward with her fist at her sides, "I'm sure some people like PB and J soup!"

"No one would like that," a voice commented behind her.

She turned to see Austin hop down from the bottom stair and casually walk over to her. "What's got you so upset," he asked curiously.

Ally rolled her eyes and began walking towards the counter. She went around and picked up her book from the shelf then leaned over the top while Austin hopped up to take a seat on it. "Dez isn't exactly thrilled to be spending time with me while you and Trish go out of town this weekend."

Austin frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of bummed about that too. I really wish you could come and perform a song with me at the Wave Jam in South Carolina."

The girl opened her book and flipped through the pages. "Yeah, I had a couple of song ideas but I really need to stay and watch the store while my Dad is out of town with Mom."

"For a divorced couple they sure spend a lot of time together. I still really wish you were coming with us," Austin said while offering the girl a weak smile. He held her stare for a moment until she turned away and closed her book. He folded his lips then slide off the counter to stand beside her. "I can't blame Dez though...I'm not really pumped to spend an entire weekend with Trish."

Unfortunately Austin hadn't noticed Trish come in and stand behind the duo. "And why is that Mr. Moon," she said in an offended tone.

Austin jumped slightly and turned to Trish. "Oh, hey girl friend," he said in a nervous tone and did a finger snap. "What's going on?"

Trish rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't get all buddy-buddy with me pop star. I heard what you just told Ally. What's so wrong with spending the weekend with me?"

"Apparently both Austin and Dez can only stand us in the Team Austin group," Ally said in an annoyed tone. She mimicked Trish's posture and moved away from Austin.

"That's not what I said Ally," Austin started desperately.

"Well Trish is my best friend," Ally said as she linked her arm with Trish's and stomped her foot down. "You two need to get along with all of us," she began.

"Or none of us," Trish finished while glaring at Austin.

"I'm back with corn dogs," Dez announced as he ran into the store. He bounced around holding the sticks of breaded beef. His smile fell as he looked from the angry girls to his uncomfortable best friend. "I'm just," he started as he backed out slowly, "Going to go eat these...somewhere else."

He turned on his heels and ran while shouting, "Come along Austin!"

"Coming," Austin squeaked before leaping over the counter and running out of the store.


	2. Team Austin

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

"What did we do," Austin asked as he munched on the corn dog in his hand. He and Dez sat on the sidewalk in front of his house.

"We basically told half of our team that their friendship was not valuable to us, leaving them feeling insecure and unloved," Dez answered before taking a bit of his corn dog.

Austin gave him a strange look before shaking his head and facing the street again. "Well, whatever it is we have to fix it or Ally won't forgive me."

"And Trish might beat me up," Dez added after swallowing his food. He turned to Austin with wide eyes and said, "She hasn't hurt me in like two months. I don't want that streak to end!"

Austin let a breath out through his nostrils and said, "So I guess we have to get to the source of the problem. I don't really hang out with Trish and I'm sure we have a lot in common, but I just haven't connected with her like I have with Ally."

Dez nodded. "I agree. And I find Ally boring and uneventful." The redhead earned a shoulder punch from the blonde and frowned. "What? Ally is carrot sticks and low-fat cream cheese while I'm cupcakes and rainbow frosting." Austin gave him a look. "I like food analogies."

"Who doesn't," Austin said with a nod. "But I'm sure you and Ally have stuff in common too. I never thought I'd like to hang out with someone like her but now all I want to do is spend time with her. If we want Team Austin to work, then everyone on the team has to get along. We all need to bond."

Dez thought for a moment before handing Austin another corn dog. "I guess you are right. I do like Ally, don't get me wrong, but I don't know how much fun we would have for a whole weekend by ourselves."

"Well we will just have to try our best and be good friends to them both. When they need us, we have to make sure we are there for them," Austin concluded. He lifted his corn dog and cheered, "To Team Austin!"

"To Team Austin and the hopefully not terrible weekend," Dez shouted with glee as he held up a corn dog to bump Austin's.


	3. The Accident

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

"Boys can be such," Trish began as she and Ally walked down the busy street.

"I know," Ally finished as she hit the button for the crosswalk. She and Trish had just left the mall for the evening and were heading to Trish's house. Ally was spending the weekend there since her parents were out of town and the De la Rosa's didn't mind watching Ally while Trish was gone.

The girls looked both ways before making their way across the street.

"I thought Austin and I got along really well. I mean we are obviously the cool ones and you and Dez are the dorky awkward ones," Trish argued as she clutched a few shopping bags in her hand.

"Yeah! Wait," Ally said as she pressed her lips together and tilted her head slightly in thought. She shook her head and said, "Ignoring that. But I wish Dez would at least try to get to know me better."

Suddenly the girls heard a honking noise and Trish looked up to see bright lights racing towards them. "Ally," she screamed while pushing herself and her best friend out of the way.

The car sped through the spot the girls had previously stood. The impact of Trish's tackle knocked them both to the ground causing their heads to hit the sidewalk pavement.

"Trish," Ally murmured weakly. She rolled her head from side to side on the pavement as spotty images danced in front of her eyes. "Jesus?"

Ally slipped out of consciousness before shouts from bystanders filled the air.

A few hours later, Ally and Trish had been seen by multiple doctors and nurses and were currently sleeping in a shared hospital room. Mrs. De la Rosa had called the Dawsons and let them know that Ally was alright and she and her husband waited patiently in the room for the girls to wake up.

"Where am I," a hoarse voice questioned from the bed. Mr. De la Rosa stood and walked over to his daughter. He took her hand and smiled down at her. "Hey princess, it's okay. You and Ally had an accident earlier today."

Trish's eyes widened and she sat up in the bed. "What! Where is Ally? Is she okay? Am I okay? Did we win a settlement? Can I buy a car!"

Mr. De la Rosa chuckled before pushing some of her curly hair back and kissing her forehead gently. "You and Ally are both fine. The doctor said there may be some slight changes but nothing serious."

"What do you mean by slight changes," a soft voice asked from the other bed. Ally slid up and pressed her back against the pillows. She gave Trish a weak smile and said, "I'm glad you're okay. You saved me."

Trish smiled back at her friend and turned back to her father. "Papa, what do you mean by slight changes?"

Mrs. De la Rosa stood and sat on the end of Ally's bed. "With incidents like this a number of things can happen. Minor damage to the brain, amnesia, personality changes, things of that nature."

Ally patted herself down and said in a panicked voice, "Oh no! What if I have amnesia? What if I'm someone else! Oh my, what if I'm a criminal now or a bouncer."

Trish gave her friend a look and held back a smile. "I'm sure you're fine Ally."

"Knock, knock," a male said as the door opened slowly. Austin and Dez walked in cautiously, each holding a bouquet of flowers.

Mrs. De la Rosa stood and smiled at the boys. "Oh good boys, you're here." She turned to her daughter and Ally and said, "We left your brother with a sitter so we are going to head home now. Your father will be back tonight and you two should be good to go in the morning." She moved forward and gave each of the girls a kiss on the forehead.

Mr. De la Rosa turned to the boys and smiled. "Take care of um until I get back fellas."

Austin and Dez nodded and watched the adults leave the room.

"I heard you guys took out a monster truck," Dez said excitedly, making the rest of the group chuckle.

"Not really," Ally said with a laugh. She smiled as Austin walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

He handed her the bouquet and said, "These are for you. I'm really glad you're okay."

Dez tossed his bouquet in front of him so they landed in Trish's lap. Water splashed on the girl and she growled.

"I'll fix that," Dez said quickly before he grabbed some napkins out of his pocket and rushed over to the girl. He rubbed her face then flicked her nose and smiled. "All better!"

"Get away from me Dez," she said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She looked over to Austin and Ally beside her and said, "I see Austin didn't bring me anything."

Ally narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Yeah, and Dez you could have at least said hello to me."

Dez rubbed the back of his head and looked to Ally. "Oh yeah, uh hey Ally...glad you're not dead."

"Same to you Trish," Austin nodded at the girl and gave a bright smile.

"Seriously," both girls shouted at the same time. "Ow," they whispered as they both squinted from their headaches.

"Too soon for yelling," Ally grumbled while rubbing her temples.

"The point is, they're both still clueless," Trish said while resting her head back on the pillows.

"The flowers are obviously from both of us, one bouquet for the price of two awesome guy friends," Austin tried to explain.

"Save it blondy," Trish said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure you can't wait for the weekend to start tomorrow so it can finish just as quickly. You know, since I'm not your beloved Ally and all."

"Yeah and Dez, if you don't want to hang out with me this weekend, you can just wait until Austin and Trish get back," Ally commented while picking at the flowers.

The boys looked at each other and frowned. Austin stood and sat on Trish's bed while Dez walked over and sat on Ally's.

"Team Austin is very important to us," Austin began. "We want all of our friendships to be strong and we are really sorry for hurting you guys."

"Yeah, we were just being selfish. I'm sure we will have a mediocre weekend Ally," Dez smiled sweetly at the girl and patted her hand.

"And I'm sure you will boss me around in the most fun way Trish," Austin said while nodding. He lifted the wet bouquet and sat it on the table between the two girls.

"That was so weak. You guys are ridiculous," Trish said while turning from Austin to talk to Ally. "I just want to get to Wave Jam and rock out. I am itching to perform."

"And there is this film contest that I'm going to have to work all night on if I want to have my entry ready," said Ally.

"Huh," both boys asked with raised brows. "What's going on here," they said simultaneously before weakly glaring at each other. "Stop talking at the same time as me!"

Austin stood and waved his hand. "Whoa, since when does Trish want to do any work and Ally want to film?"

"What are you talking about? It's my dream to perform," Trish stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ally nodded and said, "And I have such a passion for film and the media entertainment industry. I'm always writing scripts and working with digital technology." She furrowed her brows and shifted her eyes from boy to boy. "Are you sure you two are alright? You look a little worried."

"I'm a lot worried," Dez said as he looked to Austin for an explanation.

"I'm...going to find a doctor. Something seems weird about this," the boy said quickly before rushing out of the room.


	4. Replacement Memory

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

"To simply put it, your friends are suffering from let's call it replacement memory," Dr. Bask explained to the two worried boys outside of the hospital room.

"Suffering," Dez whimpered with sad eyes. Austin patted his friend on the shoulder and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Don't worry. I don't mean suffering in a dangerous way more like 'come down with' like when you catch a cold. It seems that the girls mixed up some of the memories they have about other people with their own. They aren't different people or anything and soon enough they will sort things out in their head," Dr. Bask said calmly.

Austin nodded and rubbed his chin. "So, Trish is saying she wants to perform. Kind of like me."

"Exactly. Trish may have been thinking about your career goals or you in general and the dreams she knows you have got jumbled up with her own aspirations. So now she thinks she wants to perform, but she really may be remembering that's what you like to do," the doctor elaborated.

"And Ally must have been thinking about me because she is into all the cool stuff I like to do," Dez thought aloud. "Weird."

Dr. Bask patted both the boys on the shoulder. "Like I said, don't worry. They will be fine. Just do what you would normally do and support their efforts. They must be pretty close to you two since you were the last things on their minds before the accident." The doctor gave them a kind smile before walking away.

Dez stood in front of Austin and slumped his shoulders. "This is terrible! The only reason they were thinking so hard about us was because we hurt their feelings. I feel like dirt Austin," Dez said almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Dez," Austin said kindly. "I'll stick with Trish this weekend in South Carolina and you keep watch over Ally here. Like the doctor said, we just have to support them and soon they will be back to normal. If we want to prove we value their friendship we have to have their backs. Now more than ever."

"Agreed," Dez said cheerfully, quickly bouncing back from his glum attitude. "Let's do it!"

The boys walked into the room and tried chatting with the girls, but the ladies were still tired from the events of the day so they mostly slept. Soon Mr. De la Rosa returned.

"You boys better head home," the man said. He turned to Austin, "You and Trish have to leave pretty early with Jimmy for that concert tomorrow. The doctor and nurses have said the girls are fine to function as before."

"And I am so pumped to rock that stage tomorrow," Trish said with a yawn as she began to wake up.

"I'll be here bright and early," Austin said to Trish with a smile.

"And you are pretty knowledgeable when it comes to cinematography and creative writing Dez. You should come over and we can work on stuff while I handle the store," Ally said hopefully. She had been awake for a while but had remained silent until Mr. De la Rosa came back. She gave the redhead a soft look and added, "Unless you still think hanging out with me won't be..."

"It'll be great," Dez interrupted. He smiled and said, "I'm sure it will be interesting."

Austin gave each of the girls a hug goodbye, though his hug with Ally was a bit longer, before he and Dez left the room.

"I better go back to sleep. There is so much to do tomorrow," Trish said with a yawn before snuggling deeper into her blanket.

"Agreed," Ally nodded and turned to face the window. "Goodnight Trish. Goodnight Mr. De la Rosa."

Ally waited for a response but only heard light snoring from the man who had already fallen asleep in the visitors chair and his daughter across the room.

Night soon became early morning and Trish and Ally were waiting at the front desk for their release forms.

"Here are your prescriptions for the pain killers you girls may need. Just in case you need it," the nurse smiled as she handed some paper work to each of the girls.

"Thanks," Ally smiled before turning to Mr. De la Rosa. "Thanks for bringing me some clean clothes."

"No problem, I had to bring Trish her bags for the weekend anyway. Also, your mother insisted you keep the store closed for the weekend," said Mr. De la Rosa.

Ally frowned and slumped her shoulders. "What? But I need to," she began but the man interrupted by holding up his hand.

"No, no. I promised your mother. Once Jimmy picks up Trish, you and I are heading home," he said. He felt bad for the worried looking young girl and added, "Maybe Dez can come over and keep you company."

Ally nodded and sighed. "It will give me more time for my film contest entry." She smiled up at the man and said in a cheery tone, "Every situation has a silver lining!"

Trish squinted her eyes and held back a laugh. "Yeah." She chuckled when Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head. The curly haired brunette took her phone out of her pocket and read her recent text. "Yes! They are waiting in the lobby! Wave Jam, here I come!"

Trish took off toward the elevator and Ally quickly followed.


	5. Rockstars

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

"It's a shame Ally couldn't come on this trip," Jimmy said as he stood in the frame of the walkway. He, Austin and Trish were currently on his jet traveling from Miami to South Carolina. "The audience would have loved to see you two perform."

Austin nodded in agreement as he slumped down in his seat. "I really wish she was here too. You know, especially since her Dad isn't making her work in the store this weekend because of the accident."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trish cross her arms and shift away from him while grumbling something he couldn't understand.

"But having Trish here is amazing," he said quickly. "She is the most awesome manager ever." He smiled and winked at the girl in the seat across from him.

"Yeah well, I'm doing a lot more than managing at this thing," Trish said, turning to look Jimmy straight in the eye. "I'm not just Austin's manager. It is my dream to perform."

Jimmy raised a brow and tilted his head back slightly. "Really?" He gave Austin a look before turning his attention back to the girl. "And when did this happen?"

"Uh my entire life," Trish said with an air of annoyance. "Why does everyone keep acting like I haven't always wanted to be a pop star?"

Austin hopped up from his seat and took Jimmy by the arm. The moved around the curtain and Austin said in a low tone, "When Trish hit her head she messed up her brain or something. Now she thinks my dream is her dream and wants to perform."

Jimmy glanced over Austin's shoulder and saw Trish through the opening of the curtain dancing around in her seat. He looked back down at Austin and sighed. "I know we have to be sensitive to her condition Austin but...I don't know about her performing. I've heard Ally and she's really talented. Have you ever heard Trish sing?"

The boy thought for a moment before answering. "Kind of. We worked at a singing diner before but there was this really hot girl and I wasn't really paying attention to Trish."

Jimmy frowned. "And what about music? Ally has her own material and songs that you two have practiced together. What could you possibly come up with before tonight? We land in another hour and you only have a few hours in the hotel before you have to rehearse with the backup dancers. After that is the concert."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck and looked behind him to the girl around the curtain. He sighed then turned back to Jimmy. "Look Jimmy, this is really important to Trish and I don't want to let her down. I promise we will come up with something amazing."

The man's gaze was stern but he patted the boy on the shoulder and sighed, "It's your reputation on the line. Impress me."

Austin smiled and gave the man a quick hug. "I'm a hugger and don't worry, we won't let you down."

For the remainder of the plane ride Austin sat in his seat wrecking his brain about the performance while Trish slept soundly. Before he knew it the two of them were in his hotel suite with five hours before rehearsals.

"I'm glad you got plenty of rest because my head is about to explode," Austin said as he paced in front of the couch Trish was relaxing on.

"What is the big deal Austin? Tonight is going to rock!" Trish jumped up and did her signature dance move, a rendition of the sprinkler.

Austin put a hand on her arm to keep her from dancing and frowned. "Seriously Trish. My career is on the line because if the crowd hates us or we embarrass ourselves Jimmy won't be happy." He let her go and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe we can do one of Ally and I's songs. We can have the backup singers turn their mics up and if you just stand still on center stage, the guys can dance around you. The people still get a show, your performance dream comes true, and we all keep our jobs."

Trish raised a brow at the boy and snickered. "Oh kay," she scrunched her nose and shook her head, "none of that works for me." She pushed the boy aside and stood in the middle of the room. "I only need to take the stage once and pump up the crowd for you. You know, introduce myself to the public...an opening act. We can just use one of my songs and I don't need any help dancing."

The boy widened his eyes with panic. "Trish, no. You need to do this my way or we are doomed! I don't even know if you can actually sing!"

Trish pressed her lips together and moved her hair to one shoulder. She took a breath and closed her eyes before singing.

_You never met a girl like me_

_Introducing your destiny_

_To have and to hold_

_The silver to your gold_

_Oh, oh, oh_

She opened her eyes and smirked at Austin who was looking at her dumbstruck. "Can we move on now," she said in a bored tone.

He opened and closed his mouth then opened it again. "That. That. Trish that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!"

The girl rolled her eyes and moved past him to get a water bottle from the mini fridge. "Well duh. Why would I dream of performing if I couldn't sing?"

Austin nodded and said, "Well you can definitely sing!" He bounced on his toes and clapped his hands together. "But this is great! Your voice is awesome so all we have to do is sing one of Ally's songs and," he started before Trish spoke.

"No, no, no," she said calmly before taking a drink of water. "I sing my own songs. If I want to make it in this business I need to do it my way. And the songs Ally writes for you...aren't exactly my thing."

Austin slumped his shoulders. "Trish, we need a song," he looked at his watch, "in less than five hours. Before the accident, you didn't exactly write songs or make music."

Trish smiled at the boy before reaching for her bag and pulling out a notepad. She handed him the pad and said, "I wrote this last night after you left. At first I went to sleep, but then I woke up at like three in the morning and popped this bad boy out." She slid her phone out of her pocket and pressed the screen. "And I got this sweet music maker app from Ally. I have a sick beat and everything. All we have to do is transfer it to the music system at the studio across from the venue, have one of Jimmy's guys help us beef it up, and BAM instant pop star."

Austin read over the lyrics and gave Trish a nervous look. "If I agree to this...that being a big if...what about dancing?"

Trish stepped around him and moved the coffee table from in front of the couch. She motioned for him to stand beside her and said, "Do any move and I'll mimic you."

He let out a small laugh and gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"I'm waiting," she said while tapping her foot and pointing at the spot beside her.

Austin complied and stood beside her. He got a rhythm going in his head then stepped to the right before doing a simple dance move. He looked at her and nodded for her to go.

Trish did the move with ease then looked back at the boy. "Really Austin? I thought you were much better than this."

"Okay, you want to see what I got," Austin said in a challenging voice. He did a more complicated moved then smirked at the girl. "Do that Miss Pop star."

Trish copied the move exactly then did a hair flip at the end. She yawned and held her hand over her mouth. "Looks like the internet sensation can't handle it."

Austin chuckled before doing another move and dancing around the girl. He did his usual arms crossed on his chest pose at the end. Trish did the move, adding some of her on style to it and ended in the same pose. They stood in the position for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Trish put her hands on her hips while she bent over with laughter. "I've dated two dancers...your backup dancers in fact. Did you really think I couldn't move?"

Austin straightened from his bent position and let out a few more laughs before sighing. "I guess you did. I should have remembered that huh. But I've never seen you dance."

Trish pulled her hair back and stretched. "Seriously Austin? I've danced with Dez on several occasions, with you around, and you never thought about it?" She shrugged and said in a distant tone, "Just more proof I guess."

Austin knitted his brows and rubbed his shoulder. "Proof of what?"

Trish started to walk toward the door of the room then looked over her shoulder. "Proof that we aren't really friends. You're in love with Ally, Dez is your best friend, and I'm just your manager." She turned away and opened the door. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

"Trish wait," Austin called from the spot where he stood frozen. The girl left the room. The boy stood looking at the door.

"That's not true," Austin said to himself quietly while hanging his head. He lifted his chin and a look of determination flashed in his eyes. He ran toward the door and sped down the hall to catch Trish at the elevator.

Trish looked up as the doors began to close and saw two hands catch the metal. The doors slowly opened back and Austin stood in the frame.

He stepped inside and took the girl by the hand. "I don't know your favorite color, but I know you really like animal print. I don't know your favorite food, but I know you like pizza with pepperoni." He looked her in the eye and gave a weak smile. "It's true I don't know a lot about you and I don't pay attention to you like a good friend should. But I do know you are one of my best friends. If you're not on my team, I don't want a team. There would be no Team Austin."

Trish bit her lip and snatched her hand away. She gave him a skeptical look with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Austin moved to stand beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Because even though I'm terrified of messing up this Wave Jam gig, I rather you live your dream tonight and have fun. Whatever happens, as long as you have a rocking time, I'm good."

Trish smiled up at the boy and wrapped her arm around his waist while he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Austin. I won't let you down."


	6. Filmmakers

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

"Knock, knock!" Mr. De la Rosa shook his head as he moved towards the door, knowing immediately who was shouting on his porch.

He opened it and said, "Good morning Dez."

Dez stepped inside and waved at the man. "Good morning Mr. De la Rosa." He put his hand down and nodded towards the door. "Trish would have yelled at me for shouting but my knuckles are sensitive without their coconut moisture cream and I forgot to put it on this morning."

Mr. De la Rosa raised a brow but a smile formed on his lips and he chuckled. "You make me laugh," the man said simply before patting the boy on the shoulder and moving towards the living room.

The boy watched the man disappear around the corner. "He is a man of few words," Dez said to himself.

"That's because Trish can talk enough for the both of them," Ally teased while walking up behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Dez turned to face the girl and smiled. "Hey Ally! Austin sent me a text that he and Jimmy picked Trish up from the hospital so I figured you would be here by now." He pumped his fist in the air and said, "It's time to get our super fun day started!"

Ally smiled brightly and excitement glistened in her eyes. "Really! Okay! Well let's see I," she began but Dez held a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I've got it all planned out. I am going to show you what real fun is," Dez said proudly.

The girl furrowed her brow and moved his finger from her lips. "Dez, I know how to have fun. If you are just coming over here and boss me around and tell me how less fun I am than everyone then maybe you should just leave." She let go of his hand and started to walk towards the stairs.

Dez panicked and rushed to stand in front of the girl. He held his hands out in front of him to block her. "No wait! Let me try again!" He stood up straighter and rubbed his chin before his face lit up with a smile. "Let's split the day in half! I will show you all the things I like about you and you can show me all the things you like about me!" He gave her a hopeful look while praying on the inside that should accept.

Ally bit her lip and gave him a skeptical look. "Are you going to complain about me and drag me to boring things you think I like to do to make me feel bad about myself around you."

A look of hurt overtook the boy's features. He said in an almost whisper, "I make you feel bad about yourself?"

The girl blushed and rubbed her shoulder. "Well maybe not bad...not like you give me low self-esteem. But it doesn't feel good when someone who is suppose to be your friend is always saying kind of mean things to you." She had been looking at the ground during her speech but she shyly lifted her brown irises to meet his watery blue ones.

Dez tried to keep his composure but he felt guilt settling in. "Um, I..."

It was Ally's turn to feel bad as the always cheery boy was at a lost for words. She quickly perked up and bounced on her toes, grabbing him with both arms by the shoulders. "But that is all behind us right. Let's spend the day together and have the most fun ever."

Dez pouted and hung his head down. "But I'm a terrible person," he said softly.

Ally let him go and smacked her lips. "Psh, are you kidding me? You are awesome!" She gave him an awkward thumbs up and leaned back while smiling. "Besides, I really need your help with my film contest entry. After we do your fun idea first of course."

Dez thought to himself for a moment. _Oh yeah, she still thinks she wants to be a director. _He looked at her smiling face and thought _I don't want to hurt her feelings anymore so. _He shook her head and gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen. "Let's do it!"

Ally clapped her hands and said, "Let me go get my bag." She stepped around him and made her way up the stairs.

A few moments later the pair were out the door and heading to the bus stop. "Where are we going," Ally asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small red camcorder.

Dez was surprised and smiled while taking out his own camcorder from a bag she hadn't even noticed. "You will see," Dez said like a little kid with a secret. They got on the bus and sat in the very first seat.

The boy turned on his camera and pointed it towards Ally. "I like that you like the front seat," Dez said while filming.

Ally held up her camcorder and hit record. "Because the front seat is predictable and boring?"

"Because it is interesting and convenient. Interesting because you are the first person to see any new boarders and convenient because you get to be the first one off," Dez replied.

Ally put her camera down and smiled at Dez. "I do like being the first to see any new passengers. You get to see that look everyone gets when they analyze the riders and carefully pick out where to sit. Some look nervous while some look slightly defensive. It only last a few seconds but everyone does it."

"I never thought about it that way before," Dez replied. He put down his camera and looked out the window to the passing buildings. It was quiet for the next ten minutes. They were about to stop in front of an apartment building. "Look there's Mindy," he said while nodding at the window. His smile fell and he said, "Oh no."

Ally chuckled and started recording when she felt the bus stop. She held the camera in her lap and tilted it upward to record Mindy as she boarded.

The brunette put in her bus fair and glanced around the vehicle. She had a stern look on her face but for a split second a look of nervousness crossed her features. She quickly put her wall back up and her eyes settled on Dez. "Hey Dezzy-Wezzy," she said in a girlish voice.

Ally took her camera and pointed it at a horrified Dez. "Maybe I should move so you two can sit together," Ally offered with a giggle.

Dez shook his head furiously and yelped, "Nope, sorry we can't! Anyway this is close enough for us to walk." He gently pushed Ally out of the seat and towards the side door on the bus. "Bye!"

Ally continued to chuckle as the bus drove away and Dez pouted. He took his camera and hit record. "Rare footage of Ally Dawson being mean," he joked.

The girl rolled her eyes and put her camera in her bag. "Come on, I really want to see where you are taking me."

"Okay," Dez said while putting his camera down. He led the way towards the park then took a left a dirt path. They walked down the path until the trees became thicker and thicker.

"You aren't planning on killing me in the woods are you," Ally joked.

"No, but we should keep that in mind for your film contest entry," Dez chuckled. He turned back and gave her a worried look. "I'm kidding of course, I wouldn't hurt you or," he said in a panic.

Ally smiled and put a hand on his arm. "Dez, don't be upset about earlier. I'm sorry I even said it. I know you don't insult me to hurt me. You are just being playful."

Dez nodded like a child and took her hand. "We're here now," he said before pulling her through the brush. Sitting in the woods was a small cabin with lots of junk in the yard.

"Cool," Ally said while offering a weak and confused smile. "A shack."

The boy shook his head and let go of her hand. "Follow me," he squealed as he raced towards the house.

Once they stood on the porch Dez turned to Ally. "Do you mind knocking for me," he held up his hands, "Sensitive knuckles. I didn't put on my cream."

Ally gave him an odd look before knocking on the door. Within seconds a tall man with a long gray beard opened the door. He had dark piercing eyes and a scar on his right cheek.

"Uh maybe we should go," Ally said softly, subconsciously taking a step back. She looked over at Dez who was smiling and holding up his camera.

He pointed it at Ally and said, "Ally meet my friend Rupert." He pointed the camera back at Rupert and said, "Rupert meet my friend Ally."

Rupert slowly nodded at Ally and grumbled, "Girl." He turned back to Dez and grumbled again, "Boy."

"That's how Rupert says hello," Dez told Ally with a smile.

Ally kept her eyes on Rupert and gave a nervous smile. She shakily waved her hand and said, "Um, hi. Pleased to meet you."

Dez chuckled from behind his camera before Rupert took a step back and walked deeper into the cabin. "That means we can come in now," Dez told the weary girl.

Ally followed her freckled friend inside the cabin and gasped as she looked around. She looked at Dez with wide eyes. "This place is amazing," she squealed excitedly.

Dez moved his wrist to point the camera in his direction briefly. "Ally, I like that you like pickles."

He continued to film the girl who was carefully observing things around the room. There were jars of pickles all over the place. Colorful jars, big jars, small jars, and jars of assorted shapes decorated the sunlit cabin.

Rupert appeared from behind a stack of carefully crafted baskets and spools of ribbon. He held a small light brown basket with blue and green cloth peeking out of it. It was filled to the handle with dark green pickles and a red bow was tied on the largest one. He grunted and handed the girl the basket.

She looked to Dez for approval. "Rupert is my pickle basket guy. He makes the best! Take it," Dez encouraged, still filming the interaction.

Ally gave the man a kind smile and gently took the basket. "Thank you Rupert. It's lovely." She waved a hand around the room and said, "This whole place is lovely. You are really gifted."

Rupert nodded then slowly turned to Dez. "Boy," he murmured before walking over to a room door.

Ally took out her camcorder and got some shots of the room before Rupert returned. She filmed as the man handed Dez another pickle basket. This one had yellow cloth with tiny kangaroo cartoons on it and a plaid ribbon tied to the handle.

"Oh Rupert! For me," Dez gasped. He took the basket and enveloped the man in a bear hug. "You're the best," he declared while letting Rupert go. He fished in his pocket and handed Rupert a small bag. "It's that candy you like from the corner store. I got it for you."

Rupert took the bag and hid it in his beard. "Yup."

Ally smiled as she watched them through the tiny screen on her camcorder. Dez shifted his gaze to her and said, "Onward Ally, the day awaits!"

Ally nodded and closed the camera. She ran over to Rupert and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Rupert." And with that the two teens scampered out the door with their pickle baskets.

Rupert watched from his porch and smiled before returning inside.

Soon Ally and Dez were back on the bus giggling at all the weird stares they got for carrying around pickle baskets.

"So what made you want to be a director," Ally asked out of the blue.

Dez shrugged and said honestly, "I've just always liked filming stuff. I like knowing how a story works and helping people see it how I see it and how they individually see it at the same time."

"Wow," Ally said surprised. "That was a pretty good answer." She looked out the window then shifted her gaze back to him. "I don't even remember why directing is my dream."

The boy contemplated telling her about the accident but the bus stopped at the mall and they stood to leave. Once they got to the music store they stood outside the locked glass door. Dez sighed and said, "You don't remember directing because," he started but Ally cut him off.

"I know you guys think its because of the accident but I know this is my dream," she said. Finally realizing where they were she pointed a thumb at the door and asked, "Why are we at Sonic Boom?"

"Just open the door and in the practice room I'll show you something," Dez replied.

Ally took a key out of her bag and opened the door. Once they were inside she locked it back and headed up to the practice room. The girl put their pickle baskets in the fridge while Dez sat at the piano bench. She sat on the stool diagonal from him and fiddled with her hair.

"I kind of feel bad for being here and not working," Ally confessed. She began to chew her hair nervously.

"That," he said while scrunching up his nose, "I don't like. Chewing your hair is kind of gross."

Ally rolled her eyes as she released her curl. "I know the only kind of hair you like is Mindy's," she joked.

"Ignoring that," Dez sang before cracking his knuckles. He looked up at the girl and said, "I like that you can play the piano." He ran his fingers across the keys. "Because I can too."

Ally looked at him in shock and said, "What? No you can't."

Dez nodded and whispered, "But it's a secret. My mom made me take lessons and I'm decent but nowhere close to you or Austin. That's why I wanted you to teach me how to play the bagpipes when I won the jellybean contest."

She still wasn't sure so she asked, "Will you play me something?"

The boy concentrated on the keys then began to play. Ally hummed the tune as she recognized it and smiled. Dez was so focused on playing that he didn't notice Ally take her camera out.

After he finished she placed the camera on the piano and clapped. "That was great Dez!"

He finally noticed the camera and frowned at Ally. "Oh no you recorded it," he pouted. "So much for my secret."

"You don't have to hide your new talent Dez. You did a really nice job and with practice you will be even better," she encouraged.

"Okay," Dez perked up and smiled. "And maybe you can teach me how to play the bagpipes!"

Ally chuckled. "Yeah, sure." She shook her head then walked over to sit beside him on the piano bench.

She picked up her camera and pointed it at Dez. "So," she said.

He took out his own camera and pointed it at her. "So," he said.

"How has your day been so far? Do you regret coming over to Trish's to get me," Ally asked honestly.

"Not even a little. I'm really glad I did. I think you're really cool. I guess I just never realized until I thought about all the cool things I like about you," Dez replied.

"I like that you wear little kangaroos on your socks sometimes," Ally said with a smile.

"I like that you don't kill me for reading your song book," Dez said playfully.

"I don't understand why you don't like to let me in on your pranks and schemes," Ally said in a soft tone.

"That's not who you are...but I'm glad. We always need someone to bail us out or tell us when a joke is too far," Dez answered with a kind smile. His smile fell a little bit and he asked, "I don't understand why you look at me like I'm an idiot sometimes."

Ally felt a frown tug at her lips. "Because I express all my emotion with facial expressions. I really can't help it. Sometimes I make a face because I'm thinking 'huh' but the expression looks like 'you're a moron'. I've always been that way. Yes I think you're childish sometimes and I don't understand everything you do...and you can be irresponsible...but you really are amazing. Only you would treat some old man that lives in the forest with such kindness or put up with a girl you don't like crushing on you."

After a silent moment passed, Dez said in the most genuine tone, "I'm glad we're friends Ally."

"I'm glad we're friends too," Ally smiled.


	7. Wave Jam

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

"What time is it," Trish asked while anxiously grabbing Austin's arm and looking at his watch.

"Well as you can see we have about an hour before the show," he replied.

"I'm so nervous I might actually start chewing my hair like Ally does," the girl said in a panic. She pulled her hair back and started pacing.

Austin let out a breath and gave a slight chuckle. He stood in front of her so she would stop pacing and put an arm around her shoulder. "Trish. Chill." He gave her a comforting smile and said, "We put together a sick track and the backup dancers are going to give an amazing performance. Tonight is going to rock."

Trish gave a weak smile. "It was easy to work with Jimmy's people since I already had to have the rhythm in my head. Plus I'm sure the dancers love the chance to be creative."

"Plus Jimmy already called the Wave Jam crew so the set they have for me will work for your performance too. The lighting guys will have your back too."

"Thanks Austin," the girl said with a smile. He held his arms open and Trish wrapped him in a tight hug. "This really means a lot to me."

"Anytime. You're my friend," Austin said while resting his head in her curls. When they pulled apart Austin clapped his hands together. "No let's talk about your performance. Being a professional, I can tell you the three must haves; swag, confidence, and flavor."

Trish snorted and put her hands on her hips. "Austin, Austin." She shook her head and smirked, "I invented all three." She leaned back and folded her arms over her chest in a classic Austin pose.

The boy laughed and nodded. "You're pretty cocky Trish." He smirked, "I guess we do have a lot in common."

Trish giggled and said, "I agree I need some flare though, since I'm opening for the one and only Austin Moon." She rolled her eyes teasingly while he gently shoved her with his elbow.

Austin was already in his performance attire and he looked over Trish. "Seriously, you know what we need to do," Austin started with a grin.

Trish held her hands together and bounced on her toes. "Shopping!"

The two left the studio and walked down the sidewalk. They glanced across the street and saw people waiting in line to get into the concert.

"We better move fast. Text the girl back up dancers and tell them to text back their sizes. The girls should at least match you and the guys can just wear what they will have on for my performance."

Trish nodded while Austin ran up to the girl down the street. "Hey, do you know where any funky boutiques are? I'm thinking lots of animal prints and pink." He blushed slightly and added, "It's for my friend not me!"

The girl giggled but then gasped. "You're Austin Moon!"

Austin gave a slight smile. "Yeah, I know." He pointed a thumb behind him and said, "I'm kind of in a hurry, so if you could just tell me about a store for my friend."

"Is it Ally! I think you two are so cute together! Is it true you two dated? Are you going to get back together," she rambled excitedly.

"Just answer the question about the store girly, we don't have time for this," Trish snapped, popping up beside Austin.

"Who are you," the girl asked with attitude and a raised brow.

Trish was about to tell the girl off when Austin gave a nervous laugh and put his arm in front of her. He took a step forward and explained, "This is Trish De la Rosa, the best manager in the world. She's also performing tonight so if you'd give us the address to the nearest store or mall that would be awesome."

The girl looked embarrassed and apologized quickly. "Yeah, sure, no problem," she nodded. She looked to Trish and said, "Sorry Trish. Um, my car is actually parked right here. I know a great place off Ocean Boulevard and I'm pretty tight with owner so I can get you guys a discount if you want."

"Sweet! Let's go," Trish said while pulling the girl over to the car.

The girl (whose name was Stella, or Mackenzie or something) took them to Gumdrops, a small boutique abundant in zebra stripes and cheetah spots. The curly-haired girl squealed and immediately spotted the outfit she wanted. A few minutes later she was modeling her choice for Austin.

"Wow Trish, you look amazing," Austin said honestly while the girl did a spin.

She wore a peach colored top with sheer long sleeves that tied in the front and had shiny small black buttons. Her leggings were zebra striped along with her bow, and her heels were peach colored. She put a hand behind her head and posed. "I know. Please no drooling boys. Girls, no hating."

Austin rolled his eyes and took the other outfits of black leggings and colorful animal print halter shirts for the female dancers to the register. "Okay Miss Modesty. Let's get this stuff paid for and go. We have a concert to rock."

The fangirl (Susie or Latoya or whatever her name was) drove the two back to the location. They cut to the back and gave the girl a hug for her help. "Thanks for the seat upgrades guys! It was awesome meeting you both. Good luck Trish," she smiled before waving goodbye.

"Stacy is good people," Trish smiled while watching the girl disappear to the main hallway.

"I thought her name was Katie." The two shrugged then moved towards the dressing rooms.

A man wearing all black and a headset ran up to Trish and said, "Are you De la Rosa?" The girl nodded. "You're on in two minutes," he said out of breath before running off and mumbling into his headset.

The girl took a breath and nodded. "I'm on in two minutes." She turned to Austin and smiled. "I'm on in two minutes." Her eyes widened and a look of panic spread across her features. She grabbed him by the collar and screamed, "I'm on in two minutes! Get me out of here! This is crazy!"

Austin wiggled out of her grip and put a hand on her shoulder. "Trish calm down. It's just pre-show jitters."

Trish frowned and gave him a sad look. "No Austin," she shook her head and took a step back, "I can't do this. I changed my mind. Maybe you're right and this all just because of that accident me and Ally were in."

Austin took the girl by the hand and led her into his dressing room. He gently pushed her towards the mirror and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Look at the girl in the mirror Trish. See what I see," he spoke softly.

Trish shook her head and turned to face Austin. "I don't know what I see Austin. We're not close like you are with the rest of Team Austin." She faced the mirror again and added, "I have no idea what you see."

Austin made a face then looked to her reflection in the mirror. "I see one of my best friends." Trish was about to protest but Austin continued to talk. "Trish, I trust you with my career and that's my biggest dream. I see someone who may quit her jobs but she's never quit on me. You go for the things you really want and you protect your friends. You're hardcore and you're full of surprises. Trish De la Rosa..."

"Isn't afraid of anything," Trish said, completing his sentence. She turned to Austin and gave a bright smile. "I'm going to rock that stage and get the crowd ready for my best friend Austin Moon." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here with me Austin."

"Same here," he said before giving her a hug. He pulled back and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do it," she nodded. The two ran out in time for a crew of men with headsets and matching black shirts to move them to their places.

The venue was packed. It was an amphitheater with a large main stage, a place for the standing crowd, lots of rows of seats for the seated crowd, another area for the standing crowd with a mini stage in the middle, and the back of the theater opened up to the beach where more people were watching.

Thousands of people were cheering for a young boy band that was performing. Beach balls were bouncing around the crowd and people were dressed in everything from dance formal garb to board shorts and bikinis.

Trish stood on the elevator platform below the mini stage. She took a deep breath and mumbled to herself. "Remember what Austin said before we got separated. Just look at him if I get nervous and he will have my back."

The boy band exited the stage while the crowd continued to cheer. A beat passed while the crew quickly prepared the stage. The lights dimmed and a thin purple mist blew across the main stage. People could barely see through the fog and when it cleared they saw Austin and his band.

Guys applauded and girls screamed their lungs out. Austin began to play his guitar and the crowd erupted into even more shouts of "Austin! I love you!"

The music stopped and the venue went completely dark except for the setting sun and the flashing cameras. Trish's platform rose and stopped when she reached the top of the mini stage. All eyes shifted to the girl standing on the stage. Her head was down, so long dark curls spilled over her shoulders. She lifted her microphone to her lips.

_Raise your hands in the air-_

_Plane, in the night sky_

_Close your eyes make a wish _

_and throw it up high_

_If you don't take a chance_

_This could be something you miss_

She lifted her head and smirked at the audience while putting a hand on her hip.

_I could be your girlfriend _

_But you can call me Trish_

The audience screamed and whistled. The female dancers appeared from the audience and danced over to stand in front of Trish.

_I could be your gir-ir-ir-irl friend_

_And I can be your be-e-e-est friend_

_And love you past the so-o-o-ongs end_

_And play it again, and again and again_

_And again_

She sashayed down the steps of the mini stage and began to dance with the dancers as they moved toward the main stage.

_So, we rollin' up to the parties_

_Movin' hips and shakin' our bodies_

She paused with dancers and they leaned to the left while pointing at some guys in the audience.

_Tell the boys, hey maybe, call me_

_Took a right and then he saw me_

She and the dancers moved forward towards the stage.

_I threw wink (wink)_

_But I missed_

_Hopin' prayin' for a boy like this_

_He profilin', it's pure bliss_

She walked up the steps of the main stage and took the hand Austin held out for her. The female dancers spread out across the stage while the male dancers did flips and tricks onto the platform.

_The beat was swayin', DJ playin_

_Listen close and boy was sayin'_

_Sayin', sayin', sayin'_

_Sayin_

Austin took a microphone from the stand and turned to Trish to sing.

_I could be your boy-oy-oy-oy friend_

_And I can be your be-e-e-est friend_

_And love you past the so-o-o-ongs end_

_And play it again, and again and again _

_And again_

He tossed his microphone to one of the backstage crew and played his guitar. Trish danced and faced the crowd.

_He's rockin', and I'm winnin'_

_Call my heart Selena (come and get it)_

_He's talkin', and I'm spinnin' _

_Sparkle in my eyes and he lit it _

She did a spin while Austin took off his guitar and tossed it to the crew. He danced over to her and she put an elbow on his shoulder.

_He threw a wink (wink)_

_It didn't miss _

_He said I'm Austin and I make a billion hits _

_He profilin', it's pure bliss_

Trish waved her hands in the air and sang to the crowd that was going crazy for her while Austin grabbed another microphone.

_The beat was swayin', DJ playin_

_Listen close and we was sayin'_

_Sayin', sayin', sayin'_

_Sayin_

Trish and Austin danced around the stage and held out their hands to the audience grabbing for them while they sang.

_Oh let me be your gir-ir (I could be your boyfriend)_

_And let me be your be-e (let me be your best friend)_

_And love you past the so-ong (love you til the song ends) _

_And play it again, and again and again_

_And again, Oh_

Trish ended with a pose. The audience clapped and cheered. She laughed and waved at the crowd. "Thank you! I'm Trish De la Rosa and now for the main attraction, Austin Moon!" The crowd gave her another round of applause while she ran to the backstage.

Once she was out of view she let out a breath. "What a rush," she said with chills as people gathered around her.

"That was awesome girl!"

"You rock!"

"Marry me!"

All kinds of compliments flooded the girl as she made her way to Austin's dressing room. Jimmy caught up with her and said, " Trish! Whoa! My mind has been blown!"

Trish flipped some hair over her shoulder and grinned. "I do have that effect on people."

Jimmy laughed and shook his head. "Well you're one great performer. Maybe you shouldn't just be a manager. We should talk soon." He took out his cellphone and put it to his ear. "We might have a lot to talk about."

Trish waved as the man walked away. She shut the door and squealed. "Okay, time to watch Austin." She opened the door and ran to the side stage to watch her friend perform.

During the song he looked over and saw her peeping out to watch him perform. He flashed her a smile and winked.

"Me and Austin performed together and he is actually glad I came," she said to herself with a smile. "Best weekend ever." She glanced at the audience and noticed a cute tall guy filming Austin perform. "I wonder how Ally is doing with Freckles."


End file.
